Stay In Line
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: After being fairly calm from dying via car crash, Hinari Hyūga Uzumaki is fine. By fine, she means that the fact that she exists is good with her, and having Boruto as your brother isn't as annoying as one might think. {SI-OC}
1. Chapter 1

Hi, welcome, this is my new story that I'm starting when I really need to stop procrastinating on my other ones! Yeah, I might have a bad habit of starting things when I haven't finished others... Anyways, please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is Hinari Hyūga Uzumaki! Believe it!

Warning(s): Shameless shipping, a badass Himawari, and possible language.

* * *

 _Ithappenedsofastsheneverknewwhyhersisterwascryingsowhyithurtsomuchandthelightwassobright-_

Darkness. That was the only thing that had greeted her.

She only felt the overbearing sense of _loneliness and oppression-_

Then the calming beats started. It felt like someone else was curled up and entangled with her, but she was fine with that. She always had been cuddlier than most.

Eventually, she accepted it. The beats that were achingly familiar always sounded all around her, and the person with her that sometimes kicked her, though she knew it wasn't intentional.

She did it to them too, after all.

It felt nice. The usual stress she had when alive was gone, all of her thinking was hazy at best, and her cuddle-buddy was an amazing source of heat. It was just when the liquid that surrounded them drained, she was left gasping as she got used to breathing with her lungs. All her life, she never felt her claustrophobia kick in so violently.

She promptly started screaming her throat raw when extremely tall blindingly bright people (doctors, she thought distantly) started cleaning her off, had her new Father cut her umbilical cord, and handed her to the new Mother of hers.

Beautiful long blue hair. She looked tiredly thrilled at the prospect of holding her, and was holding what looked to be another newborn in her arms. Her eyes were... Unique, to say in the least. It was a testament to how bad a babies' eyesight was if it looked like she had no pupils.

She didn't stick around for more observations, (or rather, wasn't able to comprehend anymore shocking things) as she fell asleep in her new Mother's arms. Soon, she'd realize that the body she cuddled with for nine months was Himawari Hyūga Uzumaki. Younger sibling of Boruto Hyūga Uzumaki.

Life here was going to be way more interesting.

* * *

 _ **Age Three**_

"Nee-chan, wait for me!" I squealed, running after my twin.

The whiskers on my cheeks and Hokage Monument, along with my last names were a huge hint on where I was, and _when_ I was. After all, it would honestly suck if it was any of the Shinobi World Wars.

Then again, Boruto was living proof.

He was every bit of an overprotective brother and was way less annoying when you were one of his little sisters.

"Hina-chan, come catch me!"

Life was content, and I was born in the age of electronics. It was also great cause Mom would be teaching us the basic stances for the Gentle Fist technique when we were older.

But for now, 3-year-old me had a dream. "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE-"

"-I'M GONNA SURVIVE KONOHAGAKURE!"

It almost sounded like the Younger Naruto was saying his dream with her. But that would be impossible... Right?

Dad suddenly picked me up, bouncing me in the air as I laughed, my cheeks hurting from smiling.

"Tou-chan, let me hold Hinari! Please? I swear I won't drop her again!"

...That was my brother. Protective, yes, but just a little bit accident prone. How he got better with wielding sharp objects and dropping things to the point of being called a genius, I'll never know.

And yes, my dear, sweet, adorably annoying five year-old brother had indeed dropped me before.

It was not a pleasant experience.

"Aww, why'd you pick her up? We were having fun just playing tag!" Himawari. My older sister. The one who got pissed at my bro when he tore her stuffed panda and ended up awakening her Dōjutsu and knocking out my dad with the _Gentle Fist_ taijutsu the day he became Hokage. The one I would probably die for. She's too pure for this world, even if her crying tends to scare me.

"Sorry Hima, but I promised to take her to the park today! Boruto and Sarada are coming along as well, so you can come too!" One of the reasons why I even made this play-date was for more time. The Hokage initiation would be soon, so happy memories right now with my dad were very welcome.

Nee-chan pouted at first, a little miffed that she wasn't invited earlier, before she grinned. "Will Shikadai be there too?"

My mouth fell open. Why Hima, why? I began to sulk, covering my face with my hands as I was cursing myself for even mentioning my silly crush to her.

Naruto blinked, surprise coloring his features at Hinari's reaction.

Hinata chuckled, silently making plans to talk with Temari-chan to match-make their children. Specifically, the one who had gone beet-red at the mention of a certain someone, acting very similar to how she herself once was like.

"Yeah, Boruto invited him to play electronic games, and I assume the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho will join as well. Why?" He questioned, genuinely confused at his daughter's behaviors. Himawari, for once, said nothing in response, just grinning and motioning for them to hurry out the door.

Hinari just sighed, resigned to her fate.

Boruto and Naruto just looked confused, both being very oblivious to stuff of that nature.

Himawari had the face of and evil mastermind, cooking up a plot to save her sister's non-existent love life.

Hinata merely smiled, debating on whether or not to beat her record at Ichiraku's, or just get dinner ready.

The Hyūga Uzumaki family gathered their things, as they set out to the park, stopping only to get the female Uchihas and to get some dango.

All's well that ends well.

* * *

First chapter and I already spoiled the ship. Sorry... Anyways, tell me what you think! I know that Naruto is very popular, and I'm planning on writing more for it, but it was one of the shows I grew up with and it holds a special place in my heart. That's my excuse, and I'm gonna stick with it! Hopefully you enjoyed this beginning!

~ TheAngelicPyro


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! Woo! ( _even if it's been months and I've started more new stories whoops)_ Welcome back! I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I own Hinari, and possible plot changes. Nothing else though...

Warning(s): Hinari being far more manipulative than originally intended but oh well, my continued issue with choppy writing, and the unintentional shoddy teaching of Shogi.

* * *

She approached the older girl, _(cautiously, carefully_ , _)_ with as much confidence as she could muster, "W-Why are you standing in the dark alone? I... I think that's a bit dangerous..." Hinari trailed off, curious.

"O-Oh, I suppose it is, right?" She laughed nervously, yet her tense form was eerily similar to a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Hinari saw that it seemed to be the perfect chance to introduce herself.

"I'm Uzumaki Hinari, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dattebaze!"

"Uzumaki..? Y-YOU'RE ONE OF LORD SEVENTH'S HONORED DAUGHTERS!?"

Hinari's smile tightened, yet she (somehow) successfully kept a pleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, that's me. Could you keep your voice down though? It's not exactly something I want broadcast..."

"S-Sorry! I was just c-caught off guard, that's all, ehehehe...! I've seen y-your brother though, Boruto-kun."

"So, what's your name?"

"A-Ah, I'm Kakei Sumire. What brings you here, Uzumaki-san?"

"None of that, please. You can call me your savior!... or just Hinari, I suppose..." She pouted, acting her (physical) age for once.

Sumire smiled gently at that, offering a hand to presumably lead her to a safer, brighter area.

She took it.

Never bite the hand that feeds, right?

Hinari just has to wrap that hand around her little finger, and if that could stop the purple-haired girl from hurting her family, (and the village,) than who's to say she knew?

.

.

.

* * *

"Aunt Sakura! I missed you!" Hinari said excitedly, burrowing her way into the older woman's arms.

"Ah, Hinari-chan! You've grown so much since I last saw you! I still remember when I delivered you and Himawari! Oh, Naruto was so nervous, and Boruto was only a toddler at the time!" Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, famous medic and one of the legendary Team Seven generations. Also, one of my precious people.

"Mama, you're going off topic again." Uchiha Sarada. The person I had shipped my brother with most Before, now that whole thing's slightly awkward cause I actually _know_ them.

Still think it would be pretty cute though.

"Ah, you're always so helpful Sarada-chan!"

The mother-daughter duo was ignored for Uzumaki Naruto and Hinari seeing a familiar friend with a blue handkerchief tied above a green flak jacket.

"Konohamaru! Come over here!"

He looked up, seemingly distracted by something before Naruto called out to him.

"Naruto-niichan!? It's been awhile!" He grinned, the odd look on his face gone for the moment.

"Ko-nii!" She cheered, mentally comparing his child self to what she saw now.

"Hina! C'mere, you!" She ran and jumped for one of her famous tackle hugs.

"Oof!"

"Hima-chan! We should keep playing tag with Ko-nii too!"

"Nah Hina-chan, I think you should say something to the person who just arrived... Shikadai, right?" The physically older twin grinned, as the younger of the girls puffed her cheeks out in equal parts of frustration and embarrassment.

"Really Hime- I mean Hima? I already see him at my Shogi lessons though! Do you know how much he makes fun of me?" Hinari groaned. "What if he makes fun of me here, too? Hima... I don't think I could take it..." She reached up towards the sky dramatically, falling somehow in slow motion.

"Pfft."

A mark of irritation made its way to Hinari's face.

"I swear, if that's who I think it is..."

"Oh, that Shrimp is here too." She opened her eyes to find Nara Shikadai standing above her looking at her passively.

"For the last time, my name Hinari!"

"Whatever, _Shrimp_."

"Oh shut up, _Pineapple_."

As they continued bickering, Himawari whispered to her mother, "Their insults are food! Why would anyone get upset by being called food? Then they're literary calling you a snack, right? Snacks are good."

Hinata softly chuckled at her daughter's antics, and examined the boy near her youngest.

Smart, so he probably wouldn't mess up from a logical standpoint, but romance was up in the air. Everyone, (including Shikamaru,) in the Rookie Nine were just glad Shikamaru stopped being an idiot before it was too late, otherwise this child wouldn't exist.

Following that line of thinking, Hinata tried to picture if one of her own children didn't exist. Could she even imagine life without Boruto, Himawari, and Hinari? Every time, there would be a missing piece. They all had to be, _needed_ to. It just... wasn't right if they weren't.

They were her children. Her pride and joy. What world could she live in, if it didn't have all of them in it?

* * *

My little crush had actually begun from Before, though it wasn't really a crush, merely parts of jealousy and admiration. Shikadai was able to both geek out, yet mostly be calm and lazy. Very similar to myself, in those aspects.

After Shikamaru had forced Shikadai to actually try to beat him in Shogi, his determination was really cool... Actually, it had been jealously that a fictional character would be so much more motivated than me when they were part of a so-called "lazy clan." Either way, I wanted to learn how to play.

"Oi, Shikamaru! You've met my little Hina-chan, right? Well, she said that she was interested in learning Shogi! Think you can do me a favor?"

"It's gonna be a drag, but I suppose. I've never heard of an Uzumaki wanting to play Shogi though. Sounds dangerous."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, it's probably from my amazing wife! Hinata was always so much better at strategy and all that than me, ehehehehe... So, can you?"

"Maybe she can even play against Shikadai, if he ever puts down that weird game console."

...and that was that. Naruto heard me ask Hinata, and ended up asking Shikamaru if he could teach me.

"Well, if you are gonna play Shogi against a Nara, you can't do it on an empty stomach!"

"Thank you Temari-san, but I already ate-" "Shh!"

That was the first time I'd ever, (in this life anyway,) seen Shikamaru genuinely terrified of the possibility of Temari's wrath.

It was rather amusing.

"Ah, none of that! Being called 'Temari-san,' makes me sound old... You can call me Temari-nee, Hinari-chan!"

* * *

.

.

.

"So, I could move the Silver General here?"

"No, Silver General's move diagonally and forwards one step at a time. You're thinking of the Gold General, that one can move in any direction except diagonally backwards."

"O-oh, right, I knew that..."

Shogi was _hard._ I had already been bad at chess, though my skills in that were certainly better then my pitiful attempt at playing Shogi.

"Everything can upgrade, right? Like a pawn to a Gold General?"

"Yeah, everything apart from the King and the Gold. Though the Rook and Bishop can move like a King when promoted."

* * *

.

.

.

"Is this far enough to be promoted?"

"It's the three rows furthest away from the player, Hinari. That's five."

* * *

.

.

.

"...did you just win again with only pawns and your king?"

* * *

.

.

.

"Can-"

"What's this kid doing here?"

"Hey, you're barely two years older!"

Shikadai had made his (rather rude) entrance and laid on the tatami mat.

"Shikadai...! If I just heard you insult our guest, you're grounded!" Temari shouted from the kitchen, her irritation obvious from her chakra that had been coming off in waves.

(And if his suddenly _much_ paler face made Hinari feel extremely vindictive, well, who knew?)

* * *

Temari laid blankets over them, cooing at how adorable the _kids_ were. She then whacked Shikamaru over the head for sleeping during a lesson. Granted, the other party fell asleep too, but she was three years old, it was kind of a given.

"Oww! What was that fo-"

She whacked him again, shushing him for almost waking up the children who's youth was much more obvious when they were asleep.

* * *

By the time Naruto came to pick her up from the first lesson, everyone was asleep on the mat. It was rather adorable, so he took it upon himself to take a picture.

That was the first picture Hinari had taken with the Nara clan, and it was certainly not the last.

How could it be, when Temari had already placed claim on her as her surrogate daughter?

.

.

.

* * *

Finished! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you thought it was semi-worth it! _Whoops, I just realized I'm slightly writing Shikadai similar to Usui Takumi aghh-_ Shameless promo, but I have another Naruto story called Here I Stand, Again if you want to check it out. It's a Rin SI, (but different from all my other SI's,) if you're interested!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
